Follow Me Down
by bremo33
Summary: Raised by the red queen in the land above, Poppy discovers Underland and learns more of her true roots and home, learning she is in closer ties to The hatter and Champion of Underland. She also learns slowly over time, that her 'mother' may be hiding a secret or two of Poppy's past as well. (Lots of Tarrant/Alice)
1. Emperor's new clothes

It was a rainy night in Underland, the citizens of the topsy turvy land were nowhere to be seen as the heavy downpour made its way through the land. The grass and earth grew wet and muddy as the thick sheets of rain fell down, no traveler dared to venture out in such risky conditions, leaving every underlandian indoors to take shelter. Meanwhile inside the home of a hatter and a champion, a new story had begun to be written for an addition to the underland population.

The thick waterfall didn't stand chance in swaying the optimistic hearts inside the home, waiting around in a small dining area. Mirana sat on a fabulously designed wooden chair, her hands gracefully cupping her tea, delicately tapping a black fingernail onto the porcelain. Her heart fluttered as she watched mallymkun and Chessur scrabble about the situation. She downcast her eyes into the auburn tea, gently watching the ripples take form. She bit her dark lip gently, chewing it anxiously.

She hushed under her breath, "I wish this child peace and to be rich in wisdom and heart." She hummed silently to herself, grabbing the attention of all in the room: a dormouse, a floating cat with a grin so wide, a tremorous rabbit, and a snow white rabbit. The white hare reached his clock out of his pocket, mimicking the ticking sounds, "Any minute now will be too late…" Mirana grinned eyeing the hare beneath her thick lashes, "Mind the situation my dear, Alice is in no rush or no delay, time is not allowing her control but giving it to the child." He scoffed at her words, "He incorrectly chose whom should be running the watch."

Mirana couldn't help but allow a gentle chuckle. In was in that moment their dear friend Tarrant came rushing down the twirling steps. He halted at the last step, gazing at them. Mirana gently stood on her feet, floating her hands in the air to prepare the words of the hatter. His hair was wildly risen, his crimson curls took form of its wild etiquette. He gripped onto the rim of his hat, eagerly looking upon their gazes. "A girl." He mutters smiling. His gapped grin sent them all into sighs of relief and heavy clapping. He waltzed onto the floor smiling and they all took hold of him giving their congrats.

Mirana smiled, she swiftly made her "hovering" walk to the hatter, gently placing a kiss upon his head. "I assume Alice is at rest?" She spoke up. Tarrant nodded, gently placing his hat back upon his head. "Well 'ven cahn we see uh?" mally asked piping up. Tarrant nodded, "Alice is a bit worn, but The baby is rather awake none-the-less." They fled up the stairs following the hatter as he led them all to the room.

He opened the door revealing a man with a stork head packing up his medical tools. Alice was sat up in the bed, holding a bundle of a colorful silk blanket. She smiled up to the friends present. Tarrant took his position once more at Alice's side, gazing upon the child in awe. Once Mirana noted his once more gapping grin, she swept to Alice's side. She smiled upon the sight of the fair skinned newborn. Mirana adored the fact her skin was almost porcelain. Smiled as Alice gently brushed the small patch of vibrant red on the baby's scalp. "Hatter, it would seem this child has taken your wild mane." Alice smiled. Tarrant grinned at his wife and kissed her cheek gently as the baby stirred.

Mirana floated her hands once more before bending to a slight angle. "She's quite the charm. Her fair skin will practically match the underland snow." She humored. Alice grinned at her comment and nodded. "Her eyes, emeralds. Almost too pure to be human." Tarrant chuckled. They all peered over the bed spying on the baby as she coughed and awoke. Her emeralds blinking thickly. A gentle hiccup escaped her fragile lips, earning an 'awe' from the crowd.

Tarrant mused at his child's awe inspiring appearance as if there was nothing else in the room. Alice smiled tucking her blonde locks behind her soft ear. "Any names?" Mirana Hummed to the couple. Alice grinned looking up to her hatter as he exchanged a twinning grin. "Poppy." Alice chirped as her lips stretched to a smile. She barely bounced the child as she stirred once more. Mirana sighed in love with the name. "This child is to be a delicate gift to all underland. We thank you both for presenting such beauty to our land." The couple nodded giving a thank you to their queen.

She stood with her designated poise once more, before shooing the rest of the stragglers out of the room. When the room became vacant, hatter placed a gentle kiss upon the soft flesh of his child. She cooed in response to her father's affection, earning a whispered breath from Alice. The two remained in their moment, basking in the beauty they created.

Meanwhile, across the land, a man on a black horse panted as he tried to shield his eyes from the heavy rain. His horses' soles clanked against the slippery rock, emitting a loud neigh in return. The man combed his hair back quickly from his eyes as the rain drenched it. In a few more strides, the horseman trotted into a large garden circling a heart shaped home. He leapt off his horse, sprinting up the large black stairs. He burst into a room, aggressively opening large red doors.

Down the long corridor, a small woman with a large head stood up, her glare fixing upon the young man. "Have you news?" she spat. He nodded panting, "Plenty." He threw a scroll at her feet. She looked upon it under her lashes, momentarily spying it out. "This is what I sent you out for? Some mildewing parchment?" He shook his head grinning, hands gripping his knees, "This 'parchment' isn't just any scroll." He stood to his feet, picking the item up as he strolled to her side at the throne. "This"- he unwound the page- "Is your key." The page showed in black ink something of a maze, leading to a singular spot in the white queen's court.

She scoffed, "This is my key? How is it I shall exactly get through If I do not bare the blood of underland's champion?" He grinned Further opening the parchment, "This, is the day Alice and Tarrant Hightop presented their child into the world." Iracebeth widened her eyes, yanking the page from the lad's hand. "A child!? They conceived a child? Of all people, The slayer of my poor pet and the daunting hatter?!" She roared. Fury possessed her as she ripped the page throwing it on the ground. The man quickly gathered up the scraps, "No! madam you don't understand…"

She turned to him raising a brow. "You see, if you take the child, you can use the portal!" He muttered. She turned, completely transfixed upon his statement. "Steal the baby?" "And go above…" He chimed in. She was still, but in seconds the thought baptized her crazed mind, a wild grin spread across her pale face. A dark chuckle rolled from her lips as she erupted into a fit of dark laughter. She grabbed her arm rest, grinning madly. "Fetch me my robe, it's awful muggy outside…" she grinned.

The Hatter grinned as he danced a stuffed lobster doll above the crib which held his child. She stared in amazement at her father, smacking her lips together before gurgling a heartwarming giggle. Alice smiled from the bed, gazing upon the two in such heart felt actions. "Would little poppy seed like to show a grin?" he mused. She smiled flashing her gums as she chuckled once more. He smiled wildly before turning to his wife, "Alice! Look! She's practically as crazed as you and i!" Alice laughed at the thought, "Before you know it she will be spewing on of riddles with ravens and writing desks and what not.  
She hummed.

He laughed gently and he slowly stroked some of the red curls from her head. "Poppy Isle Hightop… I promise to do right by you." He whispered before placing a kiss upon her head. She cooed and watched her father pull away. He lit a small lantern near the crib, and turned out everyother light before sliding into bed next to his wife. Alice smiled as he cradled up to her side. She lie on her back, hair sprawled across her snow pillow. "She will be brave…" Alice whispered.

Tarrant looked at her, poising his head upon his hand supported by his elbow. "But of course, love. Her veins run thick with the blood of the champion to Underland. She will no doubt be brave of sorts." She grinned at him, "She will be thriving in courage… she has a free spirit…" Tarrant nodded at this. "I felt it too." He noted before closing his eyes to rest. Alice glanced once more upon the crib, her heart beat racing at the sight. All was well in underland….

Yet it is always someone's job to ruin the joy. A heavy knock interrupted the slumber of the couple. Tarrant hopped to his feet, fleeing down the steps. He rolled his sleeves up before opening the door to peer into the darkness. "Hallow? Who be stompin' upon the 'and o' mae 'ome at such an 'our…" He grumbled in his thick brogue. There was an empty view to the hatter. He slowly closed his door, biting his bottom lip curiously letting the question of the ditching knock wrack around in his brain.

"TARRANT!" he whipped his head to the stairway, sprinting up, nearly taking a blunder a few moments but luckily recovering. "Ahlice!" He shouted back. He burst into the room to find her wheezing and laying on her womb whimpering in pain. He fled to her, gently sitting her up noticing blood stain her gown. He looked into her dull green eyes, hers meeting his vibrant yellow ones before quickly eyeing the crib. Catching notice of the motion, he turned to see the crib empty as the lantern knocked on it's side no longer lit.

He stood to his feet rapidly, throwing sheets about trying to find any hint of where his child was. He panted as his hand began to tremble, He looked up at the opened window, gently swinging against the breeze. He stood upon the nightstand quickly peering out the window his breath clogged in his throat as he saw a robed figure sprint away in the distance holding a colorful bundle of blanket. Tarrant couldn't restrain the loud roar of a yell he let out.

Mirana sat up hearing such distress from the hatter, she quickly floated to her balcony to spy upon the racing figure holding the newborn. "No! Guards! Halt her! Poppy!" She whimpered out. Guards began to race after the theft. Mirana followed suit after her guards, "Mind the newborn! She is delicate!" She yelled out. She eventually gave up her graceful sprint and began full on running madly toward the figure. She panted as her nightgown muddied up at the hem and her feet kicking back mud.

She outran her guards and was nearly feet away from the figure, she reached her hand out grasping the robe, ripping it off the theft. She stopped and looked down at the silk object seeing hearts scattered across it in a pattern. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she looked up seeing Her sister holding the sobbing newborn. "Iracebeth…" She muttered chocking up. Iracebeth panted with a glare painted on her face. She took a few steps back, seeing the rabbit hole nearly feet behind.

Mirana caught note of this. "Don't…" She whimpered. "Leave the child be…" She plead. "And for what? I was banished and restricted any right to rule over my kingdom. Now I at least have a chance to regain my path… And this time… you and your _petty_ white flesh wont dance into my plans ruining 'em.." She took one more step back-"IRACEBETH, NO!" She shouted reaching out as she stepped into the hole dropping in, holding the child. Mirana fell to the earth only managing to grasp hold of something soft. She slowly opened her eyes to peer upon the stuffed lobster animal In her hand. She gripped it tightly as she poised herself upon her knees, holding the pillow like doll to her chest. Her lashes fluttered as heavy tears poured from them. The guards soon fell in line behind her, "My queen-" "Inform the hatter and our Champion… there has been a grave crime done on the lands of Underland…" She whispered as her wet lips gently pried open whilst she wept into the red fabric of the child's lobster.


	2. Doll House

_16 years later_

It was sunny outside, everyone was enjoying and basking in the beauty outside in London. Meanwhile in a garden party, A family of wealthy status enjoyed each other's company. The ladies sitting 'round a beautiful white table watching as the men laugh and communicate whilst their offspring fled in the garden. The mothers spoke gently to each other laughing about sweet nothings. It was then that the sound of horseshoes stomping upon harsh gravel that the mothers went silent. The red carriage door swung open as a short woman stepped out gracefully. Her red hair wrapped up into a large bun as she sported a purely red dress.

She eyed the mothers huddled together and scoffed, "I was invited to a tea party. All I see is nonsense brewing…" One mother stood up, tucking a loose blonde strand behind her ear, "Iracebeth, We were waiting for you." The mothers all nodded in unison at the singular one's words. She eyed them once more before shrugging and taking her seat. "Did Poppy decide to stay home?" One mother asked. Iracebeth sighed, "She's probably still scribbling in that blasted book again. It's nearly impossible to peel her attention away from drawing all day."

The mothers all nodded and sighed. "Darwin has done nothing but mutter on about his books either." "ah, yes as well as Denise, she has been rambling on about being a writer. What a notion from such a young lady." She mocked. Iracebeth's lip twitched at the mother's complaints and groaned watching the children play. "White roses?" She asked turning to the others. One mother nodded, "they just seem more graceful to me.." She huffed rolling her eyes, "I prefer red."

The attention of all turned to peer upon a young girl exiting the carriage. He wild red curls were pulled back into a bun. She held a large notebook under her arm, her green eyes spied the area before walking on further. "Over here, dove." Iracebeth muttered. She smiled and sprinted to her mother. Iracebeth tapped her cheek softly before the young girl placed a peck upon it. "'atta love. Now go play, darling." She nodded before joining the others. "She's aging so well." One mother commented. Iracebeth nodded, "She's becoming a beautiful young woman." They all nodded in agreement.

Poppy walked up to the others her age and silently cleared her throat interrupting their talk. One girl eyed her, glaring at the sight of her wild hair, and smirked turning back to her group. "Geraldine…" She muttered. The other girl in the group turned to her. Her pale blue eyes looked at her green ones. She opened her mouth to speak, but the leading lass took her words, "Don't you have some clown to draw?" She chuckled. They others laughed and waltzed away. She sighed and watched her childhood friends flee from her; ever since they began maturing they took note in every flaw of one another, including Poppy.

She felt a strong distaste in her mouth, she didn't like lingering on the thought of growing up, every adult she had met in her life had been so two faced. She wanted to grow up strong and independent, and surely to not mistreat people along the way, but by the heavy patterns she's seen that's what she is destined for. As her friends vanished upon the horizon, she turned following the path of the maze lie hedge. She gently danced her gentle finger tips upon each white rose, she smiled as she paraded across the fallen petals, smiling seeing the white. She had grown so used to thousands of red shades, countless hues of blacks and shapes of hearts, she loved the visioning relief.

She found her way to a large fountain plotted in the dead center of the maze. She turned to peer anyone behind her, no one. Cautiously she approached the fountain, setting down her art notebook upon the ledge, "How peculiar…" she grinned. She had been through this fountain many times, but not once had she seen any fountain, especially one so ravishing and large. She patted her wrinkles from her dress and sat down upon the marble ledge, gently gracing her fingers into the clear aqua. She smiled and further drew circles in the water, causing heavy ripples in the flow. She held her breath as a blue butterfly gently landed upon her hand. She froze, not wanting to spook it, she needed to draw this magnificent creature.

She turned slowly to pick up her book, she then noticed the change in scenery. She was surrounded with large white roses, larger than a man's head. She took in the vibrant blue sky, scattered clouds almost too perfect to be real. Turning her head, she saw something that was vividly different from the previous garden she was in, a large white castle was in the distance, just over the hedges. She smiled taking the beauty in, she was completely lost as to where she was, but she loved it ever so. She heard laughter and voices near her, were people coming? "Hello?" She spoke out. She heard some voices dim at the sound of hers.

A woman rounded the corner, her hair was as pale as snow, her skin equally porcelain. She watched as the woman's dark lips parted in shock at the sight of Poppy. She shifted uncomfortable under her gaze, "I'm truly sorry ma'am, I have the slightest idea as to how I came here…" She muttered. "Poppy?" The white woman whispered. Poppy's ears practically popped at the sound of her own name. She gently gaped her mouth to reply, only feeling words trap into her throat. The woman garbed in white gracefully strode to the small girl. "Poppy Isle Hightop? Is this your name?" She whimpered, her lip trembling. Poppy gazed into her eyes, unable to speak from the shock. The woman tucked a wild curl behind her ear, "I recognize that crimson curl, none but the brave hatter held such a wild mane…" She smiled. "H-hatter?" Poppy muttered. The woman nodded, "Hatter!" She repeated louder with more vigor.

Poppy felt the butterfly flee from her hand and she watched it soar away. The woman turned to the bug smiling, "Absolum, to you I thank!" she cheerfully yelled as her hands danced softly in the air. Poppy turned to see her hand still in the water, the woman gasped as Poppy removed her hand from it. "Wait!" Poppy turned to look at what the woman meant, but when she looked, she had returned to her original garden. She quickly opened her pages to draw the woman she had seen, along with the enormous roses and graceful butterfly. She smiled widely as she held the charcoal between her fingertips, staining them further black.

"Poppy!" She tipped her head up, gazing into a set of raging eyes. She gasped as her mother grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her away. "Mother, wait!" "Poppy, you have crossed the line by a mile! You ran from the other children, hid yourself in Mrs. Thurber's garden, and played in her fountain!" She snapped. "Mother, I don't think this is her fountain!" She retorted. Iracabeth eyed her, then slowly changed her gaze to the marble white fountain. She released Poppy's arm, approaching the fountain. "Poppy, go to the carriage." She muttered. Not wanting to spark another spat, she obeyed and fled.

When the young lady left, Iracabeth glared upon the sight of the garden décor, she hustled to the ledge, peering into the water before fully submerging her head into it. As if the world rotated, only her head was floating out of the fountain, now present in Underland. Mirana had her back to her, She snarled at the sight of her falsely 'delicate' sister. "Mirana…" She growled. The white queen turned, holding her breath to the sight of her sister, "Iracabeth!... The child needs to return home, let Poppy be-" "Home? She is now home with me. She is almost a woman, before long she will be married off, never to even grace the likes of this pitiful land." "Why do you do this…" Mirana spoke weakly through trembling lips, choking back tears. "You took my castle, banished me of my own land, all because of that _champion_ of yours. So I did the same, I took something of hers, taking over her home. We both know Alice can't pass back through the rabbit hole, or else she will be trapped here, unable to return to her crazed hatter." She grinned.

"Let her return home, you may stay in above land, just let Poppy return to Underland. She won't fit in to such a society… Her muchness is far too… _much._ " She whimpered taking a step toward the fountain. "Goodbye, sister." She spat as she pulled her head underwater, escaping Underland. When back in the current land, she ran off from the fountain, fleeing to her carriage, leaving in seconds.

The ride back was gloomy and dangerous. Poppy refused to speak, in fear of stirring up her already jumbled mess between her and her mother. When the horses stopped in front of their home, Poppy took no time to waste, sprinting from the capsule. "Poppy!" Iracabeth hollered out. Not turning back, she tightly held her book as she fled up the twirling staircase. Once reaching her bedroom door, she flew into her room, tucking her book under her pillow for protection. She quickly hid the evidence and sat upon the bed awaiting her mother to begin another spat.

She jumped as the short woman burst into her room, her face redder than her gown, enraged at the sight of the 16 year old girl. "Where is it…" She grumbled. Poppy remained silent, she watched as her mother's eyes fell upon her pillow. "Please…" She whimpered as her mother took heavy strides toward her. "Mother, Please!" She begged as she gripped the pillow tightly, hiding her book. Without flinching, Iracabeth back handed the girl, causing her to retreat from her pillow to hold her swell. Her lashes batted back tears as she watched her mother flip through the pages, glaring upon a specific one.

She looked at her daughter, "Who is _this_?" She hissed out, showing the drawing she had done of Mirana. Poppy fell silent, unable to answer. "Don't know? Refuse to speak up now? Maybe this will jog that clouded brain of yours." She growled as she stomp to the fireplace. "Mother, no-no!" She whimpered, staggering over to her, attempting to stop her. She fell to her knees as she witnessed her mother throw the book into the flames.

A sobbing scream escaped her lips. "You are almost a grown woman. You need to be considering marriage and such, not drawing small fantasies inside your pathetic blank book." She spat. Her body shook as she listened to her mother's feet click out of her room, locking her door behind her. Moments pass before she eventually puts the fire out, digging into the ashes trying to save what left of her book survived. She felt her knees go weak as she held onto the remaining pages. She closed her eyes tightly, letting what tears she has left fall onto her wooden floor.

She whimpered as she stared at the drawings, only the ones of the fountain and white woman remained, she gripped them tightly, sliding them under her pillow case. She lied down, taking in the trauma of that day, hoping her dreams will let her escape to a land like the one at the fountain.

She'd much prefer that life…


	3. Fairly Local

Her breath was hitched in her throat as she watched her sister vanish into the fountain. She quickly stumbled upon it, gripping the marble edge for her life. She peered around the water, her long locks draping into it causing thick ripples. She panted, her lips only inches away from the water. The portal wasn't closed, the passage for her to return home was still open, but does Poppy know this? What she knew the child didn't, was that above landers can only visit Underland twice, her first time used already by mishap.

She knew Iracebeth was fully aware, and may try to sway her away. Her ears rang with the words of her sister, _"She is almost a woman, she will be married off and be long forgotten to all Underland."_ She quickly sprung to her feet, gracefully gliding across her garden to her castle. She entered to some guards standing back in respect, her floating hands making quick gestures as a thank you whilst she shuffled along. She wisped along the castle to the very front of her gates. She gripped her dress as she mounted her white steed. She tucked her hair back rather lazily before hurrying off on her ride.

She rode her horse along the forest-like planes, her thoughts wracking around In her cranium as she tried to form her sentences before she gave the gospel to the weeping couple. Biting her lip roughly, she began to see the hatter's home in her vision. She felt the knot in her throat double as if fighting her back to not speak up. She slowed her steed at the walk of the home, she felt her legs shake as she parted from her ride, gently combing his mane as a thank you. When she turned to the home, she watched as a woman exited from the door, her long curls tied up in a bun. "Have you a mission for me?" Alice asked, holding her dress as she took careful steps down from the door.

Mirana floated to her with her hands dancing in the air before softly letting one cup under Alice's chin. "No, Alice. In fact I have news you and Tarrant would want to hear…" She spoke softly to the woman, Alice caught onto this realizing the news was very delicate to the trio. She nodded before leading the queen into their home. Mirana sat down on a white rocking chair while Alice called for Tarrant. Alice took a seat on a stool across the queen, Tarrant stumbled down the steps smiling. "Well 'tis an honor my Queen. How may we assist you today?" He queered. She let out a chuckle under her breath as the hatter sat beside his wife. "No need for help from you, I am the one serving you both of assistance." She grinned.

Alice felt her heart tighten, she looked at Tarrant to see what his response was, only feeling her stomach flip at the sight of his green eyes transfixed upon the snow Queen. "How so.." he muttered. Mirana cleared her throat before softly clasping her hands together, "The fountain, in the garden, was placed over top the rabbit hole as Absolum requested…" Alice felt her heart stop, Tarrant's blood ran cold, the couple braced themselves for the news. Tarrant felt his wife slip her hand into his, he gently held it, her soft finger tracing the rim of his wedding band.

"Absolum believed the fountain would block any further Underlandians to leave to the above land. And he was correct, no Underlandians can transfer through the other side…" Tarrant's heart dropped. He felt the grip on his hand tighten, he looked at his wife from the corner of his eye as he heard her swallow harshly. Mirana exhaled as she looked once more upon the couple, "Poppy has been taken care of by Iracebeth… She is almost a young woman now… she is able to transfer into Underland one more time." Alice practically shot her head up to the Queen, tears swelled in her eyes. Tarrant's lips pulled into a gaping smile, "One more time? You mean-" Mirana nodded cutting off Alice. "She came through the fountain once, it was short but we spoke."

Alice sighed smiling as she let her tears stroll down her cheeks, she looked to Tarrant who was almost still. "What-what does she… how I mean, how does-" "She has her wild red hair, that obviously never left her, her eyes are vibrant green still. She's a beautiful young lady, she seems to be an artist of sorts, when I saw her she held a book filled with sketched from what I saw. Her finger tips, practically stained from charcoal." She spoke between Tarrant's stammers.

The couple smiled and Mirana held her breath to give the final news, "But…" The two's hearts turned stale hearing the interrupting word. "She can only return once more… after this if she is to ever fall back into the fountain, she will be locked out of Underland…" Mirana muttered. "I can retrieve her-" "Alice, that can't be done… You are on your second return as of now, you cannot retrieve Poppy…" Alice felt her stomach churn at the final words of the Queen. She nodded, "Thank you…" Mirana stood, bowing to the couple before floating to the door. She gripped the knob before halting herself.

"You can't retrieve her…" Mirana repeated turning. The two stood up looking to her, "But someone else can…" She muttered as a grin spread across her face. Tarrant rose a brow, "But my queen, you said no Underlandian can pass through-""I know what I said… Which is exactly the truth. Absolum stands as an exception." Tarrant eyed her, "How so." "Absolum is of both lands. He has no true home. He acts as the living body of the portal. He can transfer through Above and Underland as much as he pleases, in any form and in any time he wishes." Alice smiled at the queen and nodded, "So we just send him to bring her back?" Alice queered. "Exactly." Mirana grinned.

()

The three stood around the fountain as Absolum puffed his smoke, his wings expanded in his monstrous sized form of a blue monarch. "So my queen, you ask of me to bring the child?" he spoke, a slight purr in his words of irritation. Mirana nodded, "Please, you are our only chance at saving her from Iracebeth, won't you find it in your heart to complete this mission?" She asked softly. He gazed upon the queen before peering upon the hatter and his wife. He sighed out smoke circles before flaring his wings. "So be it… so be it…." He groaned. The queen smiled as she felt Alice and Tarrant pep up. Tarrant grabbed Alice by her arms, pulling her into an embrace as she tucked her head into his shoulder.

Mirana approached the Butterfly, softly caressing a wing, "Thank you, my dear friend…" She smiled. He nods to her briefly. "The girl, she doesn't live in walking distance to her home." He retorts. She bites her lip, "Well then, I assume you have some work to do." She smiles. He sighs and flexes his wings before submerging into the fountains water.

When he comes back up, he is now a small butterfly, floating along the above land. He flutters his wings along the trails of London trying to find any sort of remark to the desired child. He gently soared along, until he heard familiar humming. He turned his angle, coming into the sound, he peered upon the sight of the young girl, sitting on the ledge of a window, one leg dangling while the other rest on the other side. Her hair was down and wild, length of Alice yet thickness of Tarrant. He watched as the young lady grinned softly at the sight of him, "I recognize such graceful wings anywhere, you are the Absolum that woman spoke to."

He noted her vibrant green eyes, he knew she was so young, he knew she was still innocent at heart. He feared for her further sake if she remained under the possession of the red queen. He gently fluttered along and landing on her doorknob. She stood to her feet, raising a brow, "Now what are you doing, silly monarch?" she giggled. She reached for the doorknob, only to gasp and retreat when hearing heavy clinks of her mother's heels. She waved her hand at Absolum, motioning him to take cover, he obeyed taking refuge in a bookshelf. The door swung open to the short woman, "Poppy, have you learned your lesson yet?" She questioned. Poppy nodded silently.

Iracebeth tipped her chin up questioning the quickness to her child's reply. She slowly interviewed the room from her stance, nothing. "Your fireplace is out…" She noted eyeing the child. Poppy nodded, "I was warm." "ah…" She purred, she took slow strides to the fireplace. "Warm, I see." She viewed the opened window and glared a bit, "Why the open window?" She queered. "Hm? Oh, to simply cool down." Poppy clasped her hands together, shaking from fear of her mother discovering her additional guest.

Iracebeth shrugged and began to leave, but stopped in her tracks before turning to face her child a final time. "You are to not approach the fountain in Mrs. Thurber's Garden, understand? I've heard far too many tales of children drowning in them, far too dangerous for the likes of you." Poppy bit her lip, now far too curious with the fountain. Why did it bother her mother so much? She knows her mother has trouble swimming due to her uncertain size, but she knows she is a strong swimmer herself. Avoiding presenting the curiosity, she nodded to her mother, "Yes, mother." She obeyed. Iracebeth watched the red lips of the child fall into a pout, she silently groaned to herself before quickly pulling the girl into a hug, "Darling, I only do this for your own good, far too many things happen to young ladies now a-days. Please, just obey my warning, love." Poppy grinned at her mother's touch, "of course, I understand…" Poppy's eyes were drawn to the butterfly, she felt her stomach turn, she knew trouble was to be brewed; sooner than she'd like.

Iracebeth pulled back, emitting a 'tsk' sound. "I'll be garbing me jammies in moments. Time for bed, darling." She nodded as her mother placed a kiss on her cheek before leaving. Once her door had closed shut, she let out a heavy exhale, turning to Absolum. "That was rather too close, friend. Why have you come to owe me such a stunning visit? My mother takes a thick disliking to anything quite vibrant and colorful, amazes me how she can stand my very appearance." She chirped. She watched as the butterfly fluttered over to the doorknob once more, She rose her brows in shock. "Sneak out? At this hour? Mother would melt from the rage!" She loudly mused. Absolum's wings only gracefully fluttered, not hesitating. She sighed.

What was she dragging herself into?


	4. Lobster Quadrille

Poppy swallowed the knot in her throat leaving a slight tinge of pain. She shook as her hand grasped the knob, slowly opening it. Absolum fluttered out the door, once opened. She followed the blue monarch down the hall, and down the twirling stairs. She silently adored the adventure, but also felt her heart throb in fear of what was to happen next. She followed Absolum as he fluttered to the front door, she quickly took note of what his next request was, "Wait!" She loudly whispered. "Mother has the keys, she locks the door at dusk…" She pouted as she watched his wings calm in it's flapping pattern.

Not a moment more, he began to soar past her, down the hall. She followed quickly, now curious of his Plan B. She watched as he flew around the corner, she silently peered around to spy on his motive. She watched as he landed on a doorknob, the doorknob to her mother's boudoir. She felt her voice ache in her throat, this was too far, she could never! Absolum noticed this, he began to assume the worst, but remembered her heritage. Alice was convinced by a rabbit to fall down a hole, how troublesome would it be to convince her offspring to open a door? Not very.

He kept his position, eventually earning her presence to grow closer. Poppy gently cracked the door open, peeking in. She gazed upon her mother, she was dressed in her night gown, dawning her lengthy red hair. She watched as her mother brushed her red locks. She listened carefully as her mother began to complain to herself, "Had I handled Alice sooner, I would've never dealt with this mess." Alice? Who is Alice? "Sister takes a tart and lies about it to mother and I end up being the one in ruins… how perfectly perfect." She spits. Poppy looked down, strongly confused. Her mother's sister? She never heard of any aunt. She flinched as her mother kicked her seat back, "No matters now, The child will be wed off before long."

She felt her heart pause as she gazed upon the keys lying on her vanity. So close, yet opening the door alone was such a task to her all in itself. She slowly opened the door further, hiding behind the wardrobe. When she noticed the timing, she slowly grabbed the keys, one set clinking making her mother's head whip around to the sound. Her eyes widened in rage as she broadened her shoulders. "How… DARE!" She roared. Poppy shook, "Forgive me." She muttered before sprinting out, following her companion. Iracebeth watched the blue butterfly, she glared grimly at the bug. "Absolum…" She growled darkly.

Poppy sprinted fast, her bare feet smacking the wooden floors as she raced to the door. Quickly she fiddled with the keys, her hands shaking tremendously. Her breath sped up as she heard her mother close behind. Not a second later, she opened the door running out. Absolum fell upon the horse nearest her. "No… I can't…" She denied quietly. She whipped her head to the door bursting open, seeing her mother standing there. "Poppy!" She roared. Without thought, she ran to the horse, unhitching it and mounting it. Absolum rested in her thick locks as she ordered the steed to dart.

With a delaying neigh, the horse sprinted down the streets of London. Iracebeth yelled once more before mounting her own steed, following after. Poppy felt her breath quicken and her chest tighten. This was all so scandalous, but it felt like it was needed to be done. Something in her practically screamed at her to go to that well. Maybe it was curiosity, or maybe it was intuition. Her answer awaits her when she reaches her destination. "I can't.. This- Why Absolum?" she asked expecting no reply. She approached the garden, at first assuming to dismount the horse, but turned to see her mother close behind. A wild rage painted on her face as she roared her name out.

"GO!" She ordered her horse, it whined and sprinted into the bushes, not giving any heed. She flinches at the wildly flying roses, the twigs smacking her face and petals catching in her hair. Her body tightened as her horse came to a halt at the fountain. She quickly dismounted the steed, waiting for Absolum's next move. She watched as he fluttered into the water, vanishing. What did he want of her? To go into the water? But it was so shallow, she would barely submerge. "Poppy!" She whipped her head around hearing the sound of her mother. She felt her heart ache for this, but why! It's a silly ol' fountain!... Right? Where was Absolum?

Hearing her close behind, she took no further time to think. She stepped into the water, and closed her eyes as she fully submerged herself into it. She held her breath in the water, no longer hearing her mother near. She quickly sat up, inhaling deeply as her hair stuck to her face. She coughed and held onto the marble edge of the fountain. She coughed thickly as she pulled herself onto the land. She lied on her back coughing, staring up at the beautifully painted sky, peppered with dazzling stars. She took steady breaths as she calmed herself down. She recognized this place, it was where she went last time she hopped into the fountain.

"So troubling, your mother wasn't nearly that hesitant…" a male voice groaned. She sat up quickly to stare at the sight of her monarch friend quite notably enlarged. "A-Absolum?!" She gasped. She watched as he sighed and fluttered his wings, "I've places to be child, but for you, you best find your way to the castle of the white queen. You are already in her courts…" he purred. She watched as he floated away, leaving her behind. She stood to her feet, wringing her hair. "White Queen? Well that answers my question as to whom was the woman…" She noted.

She sighed as she began her parading around the garden to find It's exit. Turning a corner, she found an opening completely revealing a large castle, drenched in white. Assuming this be it, she began her walk toward the massive Manor. As she approached a large archway, she felt a shiver in her skin. She flinched as a cold breeze blew onto her delicate flesh. She fell to her knees taking all she could bear. She whimpered as she pulled herself against a marble wall. "Blasted Butterfly…" She muttered between shivers. She bit her lip as she felt the temperature drop. She silently cursed her damp clothes for worsening her situation.

She shut her eye feeling yet another thick breeze. "bloody night…" She whispered. She felt her lips tremble, her voice went hoarse. She turned to see the woman in white gasp with a wide grin approach her. "Poppy! You have returned!" She gracefully glided to the child before holding out a hand to her, "Come, you must be frozen…" She smiled. Poppy took the woman's hand and let the woman lead her. "I'm sorry ma'am, I followed Absolum here, I fled from my mother." Mirana paused. "Mother?" She repeated. She turned to the young lady, "Yes, mother." Mirana fell silent. "My dear… we have much to discuss…" She muttered before resuming her lead.

Poppy watched as the queen lead her down a long corridor, every gentle design in the wall made with such poise, without a doubt done by the hands of a professional. "We have many artists in Underland, they help take part in making the world so beautiful. If I'm correct, you are one as well?" Mirana asked. Poppy nodded silently. Mirana grinned at this, "Your mother is quite the adventuress. She has sailed the seas, she tells us all the wondrous stories she knows from her travels." Poppy looked at her feet, Iracebeth was never one to explore, let alone sail an ocean.

She looked back up once she heard the queen unlock a large door. She watched her open it, her floating hands gesturing to enter, "You may rest here." She spoke. She slowly entered the room, watching as Mirana lit a few lanterns and permitting light. "Would you like some tea? Tea is a very popular thing in this land." She mused as she set up a few glasses before pouring tea into them.

"My lady." Mirana looked up with a gentle smile, "Yes, dear?" Poppy swallowed the brick in her throat, "My mother will grow weary, I should begin my leave first thing in the morning." Mirana sighed setting down the kettle, she would've much preferred explaining at a better time, but she knew time all too well and he does not like to be wasted. "Darling…your mother, she… she may claim more than is truth, my love." She remorsefully confessed.

Poppy felt her heart flutter, Mirana sighed biting her lip, "My dear, she is many things, but a mother isn't one of them." She fell silent, Mirana felt her heart tug as she watched the girl's face fall. She exhaled taking a seat upon the white stool.

She handed Poppy her tea, turning to the balcony, gracefully gliding the floor to gaze into the moonlight. "It was a rainy night…"-she began- "The day you were born, In the dark of the night, Iracebeth managed to swipe you. They still haven't the slightest idea how, All they knew was she lured your father away and managed to harm your mother post-labor in the process."

Poppy's eyes widened, _swipe me away?_ Mirana shut her eyes, feeling the thick pain of her words flowing from her lips, "They haven't been quite the same since. They used to always be attached at the hip, but after losing you, they revealed some pullback… Your father wasn't quite as chipper, but he always tried to keep a mood for Alice. Alice has just, lost her muchness. When she speaks, she speaks as if she is unable show express herself, as If part of her is gone."

Poppy's face fell at her words. She looked into her cup, too choked up to now drink. She tried to search for the words to say, only managing a question, "My mother is, this Alice?" Mirana nodded, "The champion of Underland. She had slain The red queen's jabberwocky, the years of torment it caused had finally ended. Your mother is a great and brave woman…"

Poppy felt her heart ache, she both loved and dreaded the news. She loved Iracebeth, she was raised by her, but she always felt disconnected emotionally. She showed affection, but she never truly put it into action, less it would bring her benefit. She looked down at her lap, her mother… this Alice? And this Tarrant? She felt her heart tighten up at the thought of belonging to an actual home… one that truly desired her…she gripped her cup finally managing more words to say. "When may I see them?" Poppy asked. Mirana smiled softly, "First thing in the morning, it's late and you need rest. There are warm clothes in the wardrobe, make yourself right at home my dear." And with that, Mirana placed a kiss upon the child's head before leaving.

She watched as the woman gracefully left her side. This felt all like so much at once, but at the same time she felt at ease, like this is what needs to be done. She felt as if she was doing right while being in the wrong, she brushed it off as she changed into silk sleep wear and tucked herself into the large bed. She rested her head upon the soft pillows, slowly drowning into her dreams.

()

 _Poppy walked into a large ballroom, it was filled with creature like humans and humans of sorts as well. She gazed upon the image of Men dressed in elegance, sporting vibrant hues and such, women twirling and dancing in large ball gowns. She walked across the hall wearing her own gown, the color of red, unlike anyone else. She watched as women twirled with their partners across her very own path. She looked up to see only two people wearing a mask, standing at the sides of Mirana. She slowly approached the two, gazing at them. Who were they? One with wild red locks similar to hers, was obviously masculine._

 _The woman beside him had long blonde locks ending right at her breasts. They both garbed blue and gold. She stood in amazement at the beauty of the scene, she felt her heart ache to be held by the masked figures, god knew why. She stood still as the masculine figure approached her, "Well, love. Shall we dance?" He asked slightly chipper, She remained mute as he swept her away into a dance. She stared into his mask as he paraded her around the ballroom. A smile tugged at her lips as the man began to sing along to the instrumental orchestra, she giggled at his rather silly antics. After times of twirling and dipping, she watched as the man stopped both dancing and grinning._

 _She watched as he slowly removed a stuffed lobster doll from his coat pocket, she stared the plaything down, as if it had some sort of value to her. She cringed in pain as she felt heavy waves of nostalgia. "Poppy!" She turned around quickly to find her caller. No man or lass stood out. She turned back, assuming to see the man, but only to see the woman now standing in his place. She once more took in the room, seeing it empty. It was now just her and the blonde figure. She looked at her hands to see the lobster in them._

" _What is this?" she asked. The woman smiled softly before pulling her into a hug. She felt her heart melt from the affection, everything grew lame as she slowly returned the hug._

Poppy sat up in her bed, Her mind wracking with questions. Who were the figures? Why was there a ball? Why was the lobster there? Why was she even dreaming this? She felt her body jolt as her door opened, a lady in waiting bowed to her, "Ma'am the queen requests you in the throne room once you are able." She nodded her head, causing her wild hair to bounce. The woman smiled gently as she left the girl be. Poppy looked at her lap, her hands grew clammy. She knew this wasn't some small turn of events, she knew this entire adventure was like no other, and no matter the outcome her life will forever be changed; whether for better or for worse.


End file.
